


Reflection

by Dragon_Dweller



Series: Mornings and Reflections (Henry Cavill/Reader/You) [2]
Category: Henry Cavill - Fandom
Genre: Affection, Background Relationships, Declarations Of Love, Early Mornings, Established Relationship, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Lazy Mornings, Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Morning, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Morning Routines, POV First Person, POV Henry, Reflection, Secret Admirer, Self-Reflection, Sex, True Love, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22236193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Dweller/pseuds/Dragon_Dweller
Relationships: Armie Hammer/Reader (mentioned), Henry Cavill/Reader, Henry Cavill/You
Series: Mornings and Reflections (Henry Cavill/Reader/You) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600609
Kudos: 59





	Reflection

It was a usual morning in the house for you and Henry, starting with Henry getting up anywhere from an hour to three hours, before you, so he could start whatever regimen he might be on for his various filming projects. He didn't have one yet, but, would in the coming weeks as the prep to start working on season two of the Witcher kicked into gear. Even though, he'd slept in, Henry was up almost two hours before your alarm would go off, for you to get up and start the day.

_Good_. He thought, turning on his side to stare at you. _More time for you_.

He reached out and twisted a loose strand of your hair around his index finger, watching the look of absolute peace on your face, the way your long lashes laid against your skin and the feel of your warm, soft breath against his hand. Henry couldn't clock the amount of hours he'd spent in bed with you, just like this, over the almost five years the two of you dated. It didn't matter where the two of you were, here at home, safely tucked in your own bed, a hotel room in some big named city, or on site of whatever movie the either of you were shooting. It was the consistent, reliable stability that Henry had craved in his life for a long time, especially since hitting it big on Superman and his life always feeling like a shook up snow-globe. You were his stability in everything; you were the person that could give him one word, one look or just your presence and he'd know where he was in the world, or as you lovingly called it ' _keeping that big head in check_.' And that's what you did, like a grounding wire. You weren't going to let him get an ego as he got bigger and bigger roles, and forget the man he really is. Both of you built a solid foundation of your relationship on keeping each other in check, supporting each other in the good, the bad and the ugly, picking up wherever one of you had a weakness and protecting it, and reaffirming the strengths you both had. If you were having the worse day from hell, he knew simply locking his arms around you and pressing his lips to the top of your head, would instantly shield you from it, like he was your body armor. If he was getting overwhelmed with work, or struggling on a workout and strict diet, all you had to do was tell him how proud you were of him, that you believed in him, and it gave him the strength to continue on.

“You are the Superwoman to my Superman.” Henry whispered, unraveling the strand of your hair from around his finger, and caressed your cheek, smiling has you whimpered and rubbed your cheek against his palm. “You are what makes my life complete, and meaningful.” he told your sleeping form, lighting his fingertips down your nose. “You are quite literally the most gorgeous woman in the world, and it was the best day of my life, when I met you.”

The pair of you had met on the set of The Man from U.N.C.L.E., where you played the female lead. Henry knew the moment he walked into the first script read through and saw you at the table, where you sat beside your good friend, Elizabeth Debicki, and laughing at whatever it was the two of you found so hilarious, that he was smitten with you. With unbelievable luck, he found that his seat was right next to you, he felt his hands grow clammy, and his insecurities start to flood into him, as he approached you, thankfully you and Elizabeth were still too absorbed in the conversation you were having, to see him coming. He stopped a few steps away from you, rubbing his hands on his jeans and trying to get a handle on himself, before taking the last few steps and pulling his chair out as nonchalantly as he could, and sat down. It was then you noticed him, turning your head away from Elizabeth and giving him a smile that undid all the confidence he managed to recover the moment before.

“ _Hi_.” You smiled, meeting his eyes and extending your hand to him. “ _I'm y/n_.” you introduced yourself.

“ _Hey, I'm Henry_.” he replied, taking your hand in his, and prayed it wasn't as clammy as he felt it was, as he shook your hand. “ _I'm playing Napoleon Solo_.” he added, reluctantly letting your hand go.

“ _I'm playing Gabby_.” You offered back, politely.

“ _Well, I look forward to working with you_.” He said, honestly, smiling back at you.

And Henry had more than enjoyed acting with you in the film, he reflected, as his hand followed the curve of your side and over the slope of your hip. He'd grown a bit jealous as well, on set. Your character had a bit of a fling with Armie's, so, the pair of you had grown rather close on set, something Henry desperately wanted with you, for himself. He was sitting in his chair behind the camera watching as you both did the scene in the hotel where you fight each other, then melt into making out, and no matter how hard he tried to focus on the script in his hand for his up-coming lines, he couldn't keep his eyes off of you, legs wrapped around Armie's waist and your arms around his neck, as you kissed deeply. With a huff, he'd gotten up, tossing his script onto his seat and walked away out of the studio, needing air. But, after you'd finished the scene, you'd panned around for him, noticed he was gone, and came looking for him at his trailer.

“ _Can I help you_?” he'd asked, looking down at your from the steps in his trailer.

You'd frowned and cocked your head to the side as you looked up at him, making him feel like you were staring into his soul. “ _Superman's jealous_.” you said in a slow and amused voice, a grin pulling across your lips.

“ _I don't know what you're talking about_.” he replied, folding his arms over his chest, but you'd grown to see through his defenses and took the two steps up into his trailer, Henry backing up as you did. You'd pulled his arms away from his chest and rested his hands on your shoulders.

“ _You're a dirty liar_.” You'd teased him standing on tip-toe and kissed him, meaningfully, on the lips.

It had been all Henry needed to know you were finally his, that you'd been in love with him since he sat down next to you at the script reading, but too afraid to say anything, in case he didn't feel the same. From that moment in the trailer, you were both almost entirely inseparable. If you didn't have work to do, you'd follow Henry to his various interviews, photo shoots and filming sites, as he would do the same when you were working and he wasn't. You always went to award shows together and premieres. All your friends and family teased you two about being so attached at the hip, it was like you had three of them.

Henry lifted your arm, turning the silver bracelet around your wrist in a circle, it was the first birthday gift he'd given you, just before you and he stepped out of the limo and onto the carpet for the Man from U.N.C.L.E premiere, also the first public appearance you both did as a couple. The top of the bracelet had a Gaelic phrase inscribe on it, and on the inside was the translation: _Love You Now, and Forever_. He'd only ever seen you take it off long enough to take a shower, you wouldn't even take it off for film roles, forcing the director, producers and artists to integrate it into your costume. Henry trailed his fingers flat along your collarbones, rubbed them over your chest, then over the swell of your breast, you moaned in your sleep, reaching out to lightly wrap your hand around his wrist, making Henry smile.

“You are beautiful, y/n.” he whispered, gently kissing the tip of your nose. “I really--” his voice trailed off, and just watched you sleep for a few moments. “What have I done in life to have you love me so much. To trust me like this..” he licked his lips, wrapping his arm around your waist to pull you closer to him, burying his face into your hair for a moment before rolling out of bed. He went into the walk-in closet, pulling down one of the shoe boxes he kept a pair of his dress shoes in, and flipped it open. Reaching inside the left shoe, Henry pulled out a small velvet box and opened the lid, revealing a diamond ring he'd had custom made.

Henry stared at the ring for a long time, and was startled out of his thoughts by the sound of your alarm going off. “I really need to finally propose to you.” he whispered to himself, slipping the box back into his shoe, then slid both back onto the top shelf.

“Henry?” You called out his name, before you'd even finished waking up or turned your alarm off.

“Right here, babe.” He smiled brightly at you, popping out of the closet, holding a t-shirt and a pair of jeans in his hand. “You sleep well, sunshine?” he teased, knowing you hated waking up before the crack of noon.

“Hmm.” You nodded, rolling onto your back and draping an arm across your eyes. “You?”

“I always sleep well, when I'm in bed with you.” he commented back, stepping out of his pajama bottoms and into his jeans.

“Fuck all, you're too happy for 7am.” You shot back, sitting up and looking at him.

“Someone got warm last night.” Henry grinned, seeing you shirtless, not that he didn't already know that after staring at you for two hours.

“I wonder why?” you replied, shooting him a look that made him laugh. “I tried turning my personal heater down, but, he's permanently stuck on one setting, Henry Cavill.”

Henry laughed even harder as he pulled his shirt over his head, knowing you were in full swing of giving him shit, when you dropped his full name. He settled his shirt over his muscular torso and grinned, impishly at you. “I told you last night after we made love, if you want the heater to go down an notch, to twist the nipple a little harder.”

“Oh my god!” You howled, laughing as you fixed your hair and got out of bed. “That is so not what you said!” you called over your shoulder as you went into the bathroom. “You said, if I wanted to make you _harder_ to twist your nipple, it was pulling on your _ear_ that was supposed to turn the heat down.” you said, relieving yourself. “And while you did get harder, you only got warmer.”

“You probably pulled the wrong ear.”

You choked on a laugh, pressing your hands to your face and got up to start brushing your teeth. “I'm starting think I need to see your mother for a instruction manual.” You told him, between brushing.

“My mother does not know what ear to pull to cool me down.” Henry told you, standing in the bathroom doorway.

“No, but she might know where to kick you, for a restart or fail safe.” You countered, spiting into the sink and swishing mouthwash.

“You don't need to kick me for that.” He told you, wrapping his arms around your waist and resting his head on your shoulder, turning his face into your neck. “Just kiss me.” he whispered into your ear, tugging on it with his teeth.


End file.
